swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Supremacy War
The Third Galactic Civil War and Rise of the Imperium * Imperial High Admiral Alexander Petrov steals the "Blake" a Nebula-class Star Destroyer Captained by Captain Ulon, ending the treaty the Empire and the Alliance had, efficiently creating the Third Galactic Civil War. * Weeks later, Lord Fel attacks Tinnel IV, but is met with much resistance. Both armies were forced into withdrawl. * The Imperial launch a 3 prong attack on Dagobah, Yaga Minor and Kuat. Led by Dark Lord Regoram, Lord Roth, Lord Ewan, Lord Xeph, and Primarch Aeaolen. * The Republic heavily falters and the assaults are relentless and the 3 planets are taken by Storm. The Galactic Empire adds 3 high priced planets to there new regime. * Sith Lords Roth and Sithis break away from the Sith and form the Imperium. * The Imperium Attacks Fondor, Anaxes, Rhen Var and Ruusan and conquers the planets, effectively bringing the Imperium into galactic eyes. * Imperial War General Kavar appoints numerous members of the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy to high positions to fight the upcoming war. Executor Hadrian starts the Imperial War Machine in absence of the Emperor. High Admiral Petrov is recalled from Tanaab and placed on Bastion with the 1st Sector Fleet. * Former Admiral Tanos is made the Cosul-General of the Imperial Consul, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Garrison on the Imperial Worlds. * Several Imperial Consuls are Appointed after the appointment of Tanos. * The Third Galactic Civil war is avoided with the disappearance of the Supreme Chancellor. War General Kavar sees no point in fighting a war of ideologies that will not end. Kavar declares a peace with the Alliance. * The 3rd Galactic Republic turns officially into the 2nd Galactic Alliance, Supreme Chancellor Eylon is the head of it's reforming. Senator Lok passes the the Bill of Succession, noting that any whom wish to succeed from the Alliance may do so, giving the Alliance it's first full Democracy in years. * The Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor Mar "Regoram" Gore leaves to the Kicka fortress in unknown regions. The mantle of Dark Lord is unclaimed and the dynasty of the Emperor is left un-heir'd. * The Title of Jedi Grand Master is handed down to Kai Dependus. * Aeaolen Kicka claims the mantle of Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Gives the title of Dark Lord of the Sith to his former apprentice Jaster Fel. * Aeaolen Reforms the Imperial military: 250 ABY, 251 ABY, 252 ABY, 253 ABY, and the last Imperial military reform in 254 ABY. * The Imperial War Machine turns on again, and the fuel of war is ignited with a slight spark by the new Emperor-Primarch Aeaolen Kicka. * The Battle of Concord Dawn is started by the Imperial Starfleet and Alliance Starfleet engaging. * The Battle of Concord Dawn rages on at a stalemate. * Taanab falls to Imperial hands. * The Grand Imperium Collapses, many of the worlds fall back into Imperial hands. * The Second Sith Empire is founded when the Sith Order and the Galactic Empire merge. Sith Emperor Aeaolen Kicka and Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith Empire Jaster Fel plot on galactic dominion. * The Chancellor takes emergency leave and leaves the Senate in the hands of General Oparus and Senator Mariemaia. * Emperor-Primarch Aeaolen Kicka of the Sith Empire steps down and goes to the Unknown Regions to what is known as the Kicka Fortress. Unknown if he will return. * The First Battle of Kuat is fought and the battle comes to an end, but at a stalemate, and is a vicious battleground of contested territory. * Battle of Dubrillion is initiated by Sith Lord Sithis. The Siege on Vjun is started by Jedi General Avan Exellius. * With a fierce stalemate the Galactic Alliance and Fel's Sith Empire end the Supremacy War, the Jedi and Sith withdraw forces. * The beginning of the New Era. Category:Eras